Viaje en el futuro
by mimi-mimi994m
Summary: Ron y Hermione viajan por accidente al futuro, donde conocerán a la siguiente generación de magos...¿qué descubrirán?¿cambiarán el pasado?
1. El giratiempo

Hola ! Este es mi primer fic, situado en el 4º libro de Harry Potter. Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews !

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban sentados en la biblioteca, solos. La noticia de que Harry fuera uno de los campeones había despertado la curiosidad de Hermione hacia las antiguas ediciones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Por eso, estaban sepultados bajo libros de Historia de la Magia, tratando de hacerse una idea de cómo eran las pruebas.

-Pero Harry, ¿Quién hubiera querido poner tu nombre en el Cáliz? – preguntó Ron por enésima vez aquella noche.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo se, Ron.- contestó Harry bruscamente.- Me voy a la cama.

Harry se levantó y se encaminó hacia la sala común, dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos.

-Ron, se me está ocurriendo algo…- dijo Hermione una chispa en los ojos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó él desconcertado.

-Se cómo podemos descubrir quién puso a Harry en el Cáliz. No se lo digas a nadie, pero… el año pasado no lo devolví…- dijo ella mientras sacaba el giratiempo de su bolsillo.

-Hermione… debo admitir que estoy… impresionado. Hermione Granger rompiendo reglas…- dijo Ron mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

- No seas payaso, creí que podría hacernos falta en otra ocasión…- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- preguntó Ron más animado.

-Veras, el giratiempo tiene tres botones en su base, – decía Hermione mientras le indicaba con gestos las posiciones- el de la derecha es el de las horas, el del medio es el de los días, y el de la izquierda es de los años. Si lo giras a la izquierda retrocede en el tiempo, si lo giras a la derecha, avanza. Tienes que ser tú el que lo active, Ron, ya que él me reconoce, y McGonagall me retiró su permiso para usarlo, por lo tanto, no respondería a mi tacto.

-De acuerdo… ¿qué pretendes que haga?- preguntó Ron algo indeciso.

- La noche anterior pusieron el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz, por lo tanto, si retrocedemos 24 horas en el tiempo, podremos averiguar quién fue.

-Vale…- dijo Ron mientras envolvía a Hermione con la cadena e hizo lo mismo consigo mismo, al mismo tiempo que cogía el giratiempo.

-24 vueltas a la izquierda pulsando el botón de la derecha.- le recordó Hermione.

Acto seguido, Ron activó el giratiempo, y él y Hermione se perdieron en las barreras del tiempo.

Los volvió a inundar la oscuridad de la biblioteca. Hermione observó y estudió cada rincón de la misma, percatándose de algunos cambios.

-Ron, esto está cambiado… ayer no había tantos libros. ¿Hacia qué lado giraste el giratiempo?

-Tal y como me indicaste, pulsé este botón y lo giré hacia la izquierda.- le respondió él.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¡Ron, me refería a MÍ derecha y a MÍ izquierda! Lo has hecho al revés… Pero si apretaste el botón de la izquierda y lo giraste a la derecha, significa que…- Hermione estuvo a punto de desmayarse al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-Eso no es posible…-murmuró Ron confundido- Hemos viajado 24 años al futuro… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Al mismo tiempo que Ron preguntó aquello, se oyeron pasos a lo lejos.

-Alguien viene… ¡vamos!- dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, saliendo al pasillo con Ron detrás suya.

- ¡Por aquí ! - dijo él y la tomo de la mano.

-¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó una voz cercana.

En ese instante, Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que los habían descubierto, ya que la luz de una varita ajena les apuntaba a la cara.

-¿Por qué no estáis en la cama?- preguntó la mismo voz que habían oído antes


	2. Dos Griffindors nuevos

Cap 2

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado clavados en el sitio. Una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos café con uniforme de Griffindor y la insignia de Prefecta en el pecho les apuntaba con su varita amenazante. La chica los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Ron dijo:

- ¿Quién eres?

-Rose Weasley, prefecta de 5º de Griffindor. ¿Quiénes sois y por qué no estáis en vuestras camas.- repitió.

-¿Weasley?- repitió Ron estupefacto. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, y miró de arriba a bajo a la pelirroja. Finalmente dijo con una sonrisa– Tú debes de ser alguna de mis sobrinas.

La chica les miró frunciendo el ceño. Se fijó más… eran igualitos a los chicos que había visto en las fotos antiguas de sus padres. Aun así… no podía ser. Era imposible…decidió probar su suerte.

-¿Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger? – preguntó.

-Sí… Verás, hemos hecho un viaje en el tiempo. Queríamos retroceder 24 h, pero Ron se equivocó, y hemos avanzado 24 años…- explicó Hermione.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos… no podía ser…

-¿A qué curso vais en vuestro tiempo?¿Cómo habéis avanzado en el tiempo?- preguntó ella.

-Vamos a 4º. Queríamos saber quién metió el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego, y utilizamos el giratiempo- se apresuró a explicar Hermione.

-Venid conmigo.- dijo Rose- Vamos a ver a la directora.

-¿Directora? – repitió Ron - ¿Qué ha pasado con Dumbledore?

Rose no contestó y siguió andando hacia las gárgolas de piedra.

-"Urgencia" – dijo. La escalera de piedra empezó a girar mientras Rose, Hermione y Ron subían en ella.

Rose tocó la puerta del despacho. Una voz respondió:

-Pasa.

Ron, Hermione y Rose pasaron al despacho. Allí se encontraron a la profesora McGonagall escribiendo con la mirada fija en los papeles de su escritorio. Cuando se percató de la presencia de los chicos en su despacho, alzó la cabeza. Al ver a Ron y a Hermione, por poco se le salen los ojos de las cuencas.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – exclamó mientras se levantaba e iba hacia ellos - ¡Ron y Hermione! ¿Cómo…?

-Dicen que activarion el giratiempo y que les trajo aquí. Van a 4º. – se adelantó Rose.

-Sentaros y contarme todo lo sucedido. Los tres. – Dirigió una mirada severa a cada uno e hizo aparecer 3 sillas mientras se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio.

Ron y Hermione le contaron todo. Cómo el Cáliz había escupido el nombre de Harry, cómo leían sobre el torneo en la biblioteca, como Ron había confundido las direcciones al activas el giratiempo, y cómo se encontraron a Rose en los pasillos. McGonagall sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Pero cómo se os pudo ocurrir! – exclamó - ¿Cómo los encontraste, Rose?

-Iba haciendo las rondas habituales por los pasillos cuando oí un ruido cerca de la biblioteca y fui a ver lo que pasaba. Me encontré a má… - su voz se cortó, sacudió la cabeza, y tomo aire precipitadamente - es decir, a Hermione y a Ron. Les reconocí por las fotos antiguas que he visto de ellos.

-Profesora, ¿dónde está el profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Ron antes de que nadie pudiera añadir algo más.

-Ésa pregunta no te la puedo responder, Weasley – dijo McGonagall -. Cuanto menos sepan sobre el futuro, mejor. Sino, se podría cambiar el pasado de forma catastrófica. Dame el giratiempo – le dijo a Hermione mientras alargaba la mano para cogerlo.

Lo examinó durante unos 5 minutos. Finalmente, suspiró con frustración y dijo:

-Lo que me temía. Está estropeado.

-¿Cómo? – exclamó Hermione.

-El giratiempo no está preparado para dar saltos en el tiempo tan grandes. Se ha sobrecargado. La única forma de devolveros a vuestro tiempo será pedir otro giratiempo al Ministerio, lo que podría llevar varios meses, ya que la nueva ley… - la profesora sacudió la cabeza. Suspiró abatida. – Y mientras tanto…Rose, que Hermione se instale en tu cuarto. Ron puede compartir cuarto con Albus, Scorpius y Frank ya que es la única habitación con una cama libre…Asegúrate de que no les cuenten NADA que no deberían saber, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo McGonagall con un brillo ligeramente posesivo en los ojos para que su alumna la entendiera.

-Si, profesora. Buenas noches – dijo Rose y cerró la puerta del despacho llevándose consigo a Ron y Hermione.

Los tres bajaron la escalera de caracol en silencio, y cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance auditivo de McGonagall, Ron y Hermione bombardearon a preguntas a Rose.

-No os pienso decir nada – contestó ella.

Siguieron caminando, hasta quedar delante de la Dama Gorda, que dormía plácidamente.

-"Galápago" – dijo Rose.

La Dama Gorda les abrió de mala gana, y los tres entraron por el agujero del restrato.

-Wow… esto no ha cambiado – dijo Ron sonriendo al ver la Sala Común casi idéntica a como la había dejado ésa misma tarde.

-Hemione, espérame aquí. Subiré con Ron a avisar a los chicos. – dijo Rose. Hermione asintió, y se sentó en su sillón favorito, pensativa.

Rose y Ron subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo hasta quedar en frente de una puerta de madera, idéntica a las demás. Rose tocó con los nudillos y entró, dejando ver a tres chicos sentados en el suelo jugando a los naipes explosivos.

-¿¡Pero qué horas son éstas! Se supone que deberíais estar durmiendo. – exclamó ella.

-Nos aburríamos y no teníamos sueño.- contestó un chico rubio de ojos marrones encogiéndose de hombros. Ron examinó su cara, le sonaba muchísimo de algo... le sonaba muchísimo a alguien…

Sin embargo, el que se había quedado de piedra al ver a Ron fue un chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes, que le estudiaba detenidamente.

-Eh, Rose, ese se parece al tío… - dijo el chico, pero su frase quedó suspensa en el aire al ver la mirada gélida que le dirigía la pelirroja.

-No, Albus. Éste es Ron Weasley. Sí, es quien tú crees que es. Ha viajado del pasado. No le cuenten nada que pudiera cambiar el pasado. Sino, las consecuencias serían catastróficas.- le soltó ella de sopetón.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando?- preguntó Ron con la confusión escrita en la cara.

-Ron, éstos son Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy y Frank Longbottom, tus compañeros de cuarto.- dijo Rose antes de lanzárles una mirada de advertencia a los tres y salir de la habitación.


	3. En el cuarto de los chicos

_Hola ! Lo primero: muchisimas gracias a todos por los reviews. Es la primera historia que escribo en esta pagina, y me habeis animado un monton. Me alegro de todo corazon que os guste. Dejad comentarios y criticas :)_

_Saludos_

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron se había quedado petrificado en la puerta.

- ¿Potter?¿Malfoy?¿Longbottom? – tartamudeó, perplejo.

- Exactamente.- respondieron los aludidos.

- ¿Tú eres el hijo de Harry? – le preguntó Ron a Albus.

- Sí.- respondió él evidentemente divertido por la situación.

- ¿Y tú eres el hijo de Draco?¿Qué haces en Griffindor? – se dirigió al niño rubio de ojos café.

- Sí. ¿Sorprendido? – le sonrió – Mi padre tampoco se lo esperaba. Soy el primero que no ha ido a Slytherin en siglos de la familia.

- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba- murmuró Ron pensativo - ¿Tengo el placer de conocer el descendiente de Neville? Eres igualito a tu padre.- le dijo al moreno de ojos castaños.

- Ajá. Será mejor que te lo diga ahora, ya que de todas formas lo verás mañana. Es por no montar un numerito en clase cuando lo vea…- se excusó mirando a Albus que había abierto la boca para protestar – Mi padre es el profesor de Herbología.

- ¿En serio?¿Neville, profesor? – preguntó Ron con cara de incredulidad y la mandíbula colgando.

- Frank, hazle una foto. Es el retrato vivo de la cara que puso cuando Hugo sacó un Excelente en Pociones.- dijo Albus sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Quién es Hugo? – dijo Ron, sentándose por fin en la cama vacía.

- Emm… esto… el hermano de Rose.- explicó Scorpius.

- Oh, si, Rose. – exclamó Ron - Ella es una Weasley, ¿no? Déjame adivinar… es la hija de Ginny, ¿verdad?

Albus negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se desternillaba de risa.

- ¿George?¿Fred? No, qué digo… Una hija suya no sería Prefecta. – pensó Ron en voz alta.

- Ay, Ron…A veces buscamos cosas a lo lejos, cuando están delante de nuestras narices - dijo Frank, levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a su cama.

Los chicos se acostaron. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lograba conciliar el sueño.

-Ron, ¿estás dormido? – le preguntó Albus.

Ron decidió que lo mejor era no responder. Por tanto, se hizo el dormido.

Albus suspiró.

- Chicos… creo que está dormido. ¡Lumos! – susurró Albus mientras se sentaba en su cama. Scorpius y Frank le imitaron.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Frank – Esto del tiempo es un asunto delicado, y si se entera de más cosas de las que debería saber, el presente podría cambiar de forma drástica.

- Pero Frank, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podremos ocultárselo? ¡Por Dios! Él creía que Rose era hija de Ginny…- murmuró Scorpius.

- Se me hace raro llamarlo por su nombre de pila- comentó Albus –. Es decir, él siempre ha sido el tío Ron.

Al oír aquello, Ron no pudo contenerse más. Apartó a un lado las sábanas y exclamó:

-¿El tío Ron? ¿Tú no eras un Potter…? – masculló Ron mientras ataba cabos – Pero eso… eso significa que… no puede ser – Ron tomó aire y se obligó a respirar hondo - . Al menos que Harry y alguno de mis hermanos se haya cambiado de acera, cosa muy improbable… ¿Tú eres hijo de Ginny, verdad? - dijo Ron lanzando una mirada desafiante a Albus.

El aludido suspiró, dándose por vencido.

- Soy Albus Severus Potter Wesley, hijo mediano de tu hermana pequeña y tu mejor amigo.

- ¿Albus Severus? – preguntó Ron sonriendo burlonamente – Es curioso. En mis tiempos había un asqueroso profesor de Pociones que llevaba tu segundo nombre. Harry no lo soporta. Supongo que se llamará así alguno de tus antepasados Potter, ¿no? No me acuerdo de nadie en mi familia que se llame así…- dijo Ron confuso.

- Eh… sí, algo así.- contestó Albus -. Vámonos a la cama.

- Esta vez definitivamente, ¿no? – dijo Ron sarcástico – No me hace ninguna gracia que mi sobrino hable a mis espaldas.

Albus se rió de lo ridículo que sonaba la palabra "sobrino" de alguien un año menor que él. Finalmente, se tumbó en la cama. A los 10 minutos, Ron susurró:

- ¿Albus? ¿Estás dormido?

- No, dime.

- Dijiste que eras el hijo mediano… ¿hay más Potter-Weasleys?

Albus sonrió.

- Sí, tengo un hermano y una hermana. James va a 7º y Lily a 4º.

- Oh… oye, Al, ¿yo tengo hijos? Se que no deberías responderme, pero me pica la curiosidad. Me he perdido 24 años de mi vida. ¿Estoy casado? ¿Con quién? ¿Tengo hijos?

- Verás, no se hasta qué punto puedo contestarte – le respondió Albus dudoso. Finalmente, suspiró, y dijo atropelladamente:- Estás felizmente casado y tienes dos hijos. No preguntes nombres y edades. Ah, y no le digas a Rose que te lo he dicho. Me mataría.

- Ella es tu prima, ¿no? Me refiero a Rose. Es muy guapa. Me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quién… ¿De quién es hija ella?

Albus suspiró.

-Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

Dicho esto, los dos dieron por terminada la conversación. Al poco rato los dos se sumieron en un profundo sueño.


	4. En el cuarto de las chicas

_Hola a todos ! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me alegro un montonazo que os guste. Las dudas se iran resolviendo... El encuentro con Lily y Hugo es inevitabe... :)_

_Capítulo dedicado a Ana, por haber adivinado el nombre :D Gracias a todos los lectores ;)_

Capítulo 4

Hermione había esperado pacientemente los quince minutos que se había ausentado Rose. Contemplaba en fuego y reflexionaba. Se había empezado a preguntar cómo era la Hermione del presente. ¿Qué trabajaba?¿Tenía familia?¿Era feliz? Un torrente de preguntas arrasaba su cabeza. Rose por fin apareció.

Ven conmigo – le dijo -. Mis compañeras de cuarto con Penélope Brown y Elena Finnigan.

Espera… ¿Son las hijas de Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnigan?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

En efecto. –le sonrió Rose.

¿Tú eres una Weasley, verdad?- le preguntó Hermione mientras subían las escaleras. Cruzaron el pasillo y se encontraron delante de una puerta de madera. Rose se detuvo y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

Sí. No hagas preguntas. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor. – le respondió. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y las dos entraron en la penumbra. Las dos chicas dormían. – Tu cama es esa.- le dijo Rose señalando la cama vacía al lado de la ventana.

Hermione asintió. Rose revolvió en su baúl en busca de algo. En cuanto lo encontró, se giró hacia Hermione, que la miró sorprendida.

Ten, un pijama – le dijo -. Mañana te conseguiré más ropa. Buenas noches.

Oh… gracias.- le sonrió Hemione.

Las dos se acostaron en sus camas. Hermione intentó conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, le era imposible. Había demasiadas preguntas en el aire como para poder dormir.

¿Rose?- susurró.

¿Mmmmh? – gimió la aludida, medio dormida.

¿Me conoces? Es decir, a mi "yo" de 38 años.- dijo Hermione.

Rose abrió los ojos de golpe. No le gustaba mentir, y menos a su propia madre. Así que decidió decirle la verdad a medias. Se giró para mirar a la cara a Hermione y apoyó la cabeza en el codo.

Sí, te conozco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione miró a la luna a través de la ventana. Pensó durante un rato en la pregunta, para, finalmente, responder:

No lo se. Supongo que me pica la curiosidad. ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar no te sentirías así?

Supongo.- suspiró Rose – Mira, tú, Ron y Harry, haréis grandes cosas. Todo el mundo te conoce, como mañana verás en las clases.

Pero yo me refería a si… me conocías personalmente.

Rose tragó saliva. Realmente odiaba mentir.

Sí… lo más probable es que Ron lo haya averiguado ya, así que te lo diré yo también. Harry está casado con Ginny. Como ya sabes, soy una Weasley, aunque no te puedo dar más detalles. Ella es mi tía, y Harry es mi tío. Tú eres muy buena amiga suya, por lo tanto vienes mucho de visita. De ahí te conozco.- dijo Rose rápidamente.

Había pensado la posibilidad de que la formulara aquella pregunta, por lo tanto había ensayado mentalmente la respuesta mientras subían a los dormitorios. Ya solo le quedaba el pequeño detalle de que Hermione se creyera que era una amiga de su tío. Rose rezaba que su madre no se diera cuenta de su parecido en los ojos, los gestos y el carácter.

Ah… de acuerdo. Y yo… ¿qué trabajo? ¿Estoy casada? ¿Tengo hijos?

Rose sonrió ante lo irónico de la pregunta.

Si te contesto parcialmente, ¿dejarás de hacerme preguntas?- preguntó la pelirroja, desesperada.

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo.

Tienes un puesto en el Ministerio. Estás casada con un hombre maravilloso y tienes dos hijos. ¿Contenta? No te soltaré más aunque me hagas el Cruciatus, ¿estamos?

Hermione asintió, pensativa.

¿Rose?

¿Sí?

Gracias.- dijo Hermione antes de darse la vuelta e intentar conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione despertó sobresaltada por un chillido.

¡Rose, Penny! ¡Hay una chica en la habitción! – gritaba la voz molesta.

Elena, ¿por qué no te callas? – preguntó Rose somnolienta- Si no te has dado cuenta, hay cuatro chicas, y no una en la habitación.

Hermione decidió que era hora de levantarse. Apartó la colcha de un manotazo y se puso de pie. La chica que había producido los molestos gritos que la habían despertado, tenía el pelo castaño y liso algo revuelto, y sus ojos grisáceos expresaban alarma. En cuanto vio a Hemione, su cara cambió del pánico, a la sorpresa, y finalmente, al reconocimiento.

¡Oh! Rose, pero si es tu ma…

Madrina – dijo Rose en voz de grito para parar la peligrosa frase de su amiga – Si, Elena, es mi madrina. Con bastantes años menos, pero sí.

¿Cómo que tu madrina? – le dijo la chica con las manos en jarra y el rostro confuso.

Hermione, mi madrina, - hizo énfasis en la última palabra- ha viajado del pasado junto a mi tío Ron. Tienen 14 años y no saben NADA de lo que ha pasado en los últimos 24 años.

La otra chica, Penélope, cuya cama estaba al lado de la de Elena, se incorporó al oír aquello. Tenía cara de sueño letal. Era rubia de ojos azul pálido, y miraba la ensena conteniéndose la risa.

Hermione, por su lado, estaba perpleja. Hubiera jurado que allí había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Quiénes eran los padres de Rose y por qué la habían nombrado su ahijada?

Yo voy a… tomarme una ducha.- dijo ella despacio, levantándose de su cama y yendo hacia la puerta del baño.

Sin embargo, cuando hubo entrado, se acordó de que no tenía toalla. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó a las chicas hablar. Pegó el oído a la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, creía que tenía derecho a saber quién era.

Tengo que escribirles una carta a mis padres… ¿cómo evitar que se enteren de lo obvio? – dijo la voz de Rose.

Elena tiene razón.- dijo Penélope- No se cómo aún no se han dado cuenta. En cuanto vean a Hugo… Él es el vivo retrato de tu padre.

Elena se encogió de hombros.

Es fácil. Invéntate algún parentesco.- dijo ella.

Penélope sacudió la cabeza.

Yo que tú les decía la verdad. Tarde o temprano se acabarán enterando de todos modos.

No dijeron nada más. Hermine resopló, frustrada. ¿Qué era eso de lo que no se podía enterar? Y, sin pensar más, irrumpió en la habitación. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella, sorprendidos.

No tengo toalla.- dijo ella con inocencia.

En el armario debajo del lavamanos hay toallas limpias.- le respondió Helena.

Gracias.- dijo Hermione volviendo a entrar al baño.


	5. De hijos y sobrinas

Capítulo 5

-Despierta, bella durmiente – le dijo Albus a Ron después de tirarle un cojín a la cara.

-¿Mmmh? – gimió Ron.

Albus suspiró. Llevaba media hora intentando despertarle.

-Lo siento… no me queda otra opción…¡Aguamenti! – dijo Albus.

Acto seguido, un torrente de agua cayó sobre Ron. Él pegó un salto de la cama, despertándose completamente. Miró enfurecido a Albus.

-Con que me hubieras dado un pequeño empujoncito hubiera bastado. – le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Pequeño empujoncito? – adquirió Albus con ironía - ¡Te he empujado, pellizcado, golpeado, gritado y suplicado durante media hora!

-Vale, vale... – suspiró Ron. Levantarse estaba en su lista de cosas que odiaba. – Me visto y estoy listo. ¿Dónde están Scorpius y Frank?

-Bajaron a desayunar hace quince minutos. Date prisa, ¿vale? Te espero en la sala común.

Dicho esto, Albus salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común. Caminó hacia su butaca favorita en frente de la chimenea. Sin embargo, cuando llegó una chica de pelo castaño y ojos del color del café estaba entada en ella. Tenía la mirada perdida, pensativa. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, alzó la cabeza.

Se topó con unos ojos esmeralda que la miraban con curiosidad.

-¡Harry! – gritó ella y se lanzó a los brazos a su no sabido sobrino.

-Casi aciertas…- la sonrió él – Soy su hijo, Albus.

La muchacha se separó de él torpemente.

-¿Tú eres el hijo de Harry? – adquirió Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos.

Albus abrió la boca para contestar, cuando le interrumpió…

-¡Hermione! Ya veo que has conocido a mi sobrino. – dijo Ron con voz alegre bajando el tramo de escaleras que le separaba de la sala común de un salto.

-Me confundió con Harry. – dijo Albus esbozando una sonrisa. – Mejor os dejo solos, y… ya sabéis… habláis.- concluyó él. Caminó hacia el agujero del retrato y salió por él.

Los ojos de Ron se toparon con los de Hermione, adornados con ojeras, y leyó en ellos confusión. Se imaginó que ella se había estado toda la noche pensando sobre lo ocurrido. Ella cerró los ojos con cansancio y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ron se sentó a su lado.

-Esto es frustrante. – dijo ella. – No se nada de lo que ha pasado en 24 años. Encima Rose me lo oculta todo. Entiendo que se pueda cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos y eso, pero, ¿por qué no se pone en mi lugar?

-Hermione, tranquilízate.- Ron se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo esas palabras. Por regla general, la voz de la razón era ella y no él. – Yo estoy igual que tú. Mira, vivimos un par de meses en la ignorancia y después volvemos a nuestro tiempo donde todo es normal, Neville no es profesor de Herbología y el hijo de Malfoy no va a Griffindor.

Los dos últimos datos dejaron a Hermione estupefacta. De repente, le dio un ataque de risa incontrolable. Ron se unió a ella. De repente, todo les pareció menos serio. Estaban en Hogwarts con uno de sus mejores amigos, y las cosas no podían ir tan mal realmente, si sus hijos y sobrinos estaban bien. Por fin, se serenaron. Hermione suspiró.

-Siento que nos ocultan algo gordo. Esta mañana, Rose habló con Penny y Elena de cómo podrían ocultarnos algo obvio… Después Rose dijo que escribiría a sus padres…

-Lo se. Anoche, simulé estar dormido y Albus dijo algo parecido… Por cierto, ¿sabes de quién es hija Rose? Me suena muchísimo a alguien. Se lo pregunté a Albus, pero no me respondió…- dijo Ron.

-Yo también se lo pregunté a Rose, y dio el mismo resultado. – suspiró Hermione.

-Por cierto, ¿quienes son Penny y Elena? – preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

-Penélope Brown y Elena Finnigan. Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

-¿Las hijas de Lavender y Seamus? – dijo Ron extrañado.

-Sí. ¿Con quién compartes cuarto tú?- le preguntó.

-Scorpius Malfoy y Frank Longbottom. Y Albus, lógicamente. Debo reconocer que Malfoy es majo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

-Demasiada información… Mira, Ron, aquí ha pasado algo gordo. No se, intenta averiguar todo lo que puedas, ¿vale? – dijo Hermione frotándose las sienes con los dedos.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Bajamos ya a desayunar? – preguntó Ron – Me muero de hambre.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó del sofá seguida de Ron y se encaminó hacia el retrato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entraron en el Gran Comedor juntos. Gracias a Dios nadie se percató de aquello debido al bullicio que había en las cuatro mesas. Localizaron a Albus en la mesa de Griffindor y se sentaron junto a él. A su lado estaban Scorpius y Frank. En frente suya, Elena y Penélope.

-¿Dónde está Rose?- preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba y se servía jugo de calabaza.

- Ha ido a… hablar con alguien. – contestó Elena desviando la mirada.

En realidad, estaba diciéndole en parte la verdad. Rose había arrastrado a James y a Hugo al pasillo antes de que el pelirrojo y la castaña hicieran su aparición en el comedor.

Hermione asintió. Desayunaron a toda prisa, ya que habían llegado tarde. Después, McGonagall los llamó.

-Aunque compartáis cuarto con chicos de 5º, aun tenéis 14 años.- les dijo la profesora.

-Yo ya tengo quince. – protestó Hermione.

En respuesta, McGonagall la miró con severidad.

-Iréis a la clase de 4º. Probablemente os reconozcan y os hagan preguntas. No les hagáis caso, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí están vuestros horarios.

Ron y Hermione recogieron y revisaron sus horarios, y salieron al pasillo.

-Vamos, nos toca Encantamientos en 15 minutos. – dijo Hermione.

-¿Y los libros? – preguntó Ron.

-Supongo que nos dejarán unos de segunda mano. No nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo. – le respondió ella – Ron, me he dejado la pluma en el dormitorio. Subo a cogerla, ¿necesitas algo?

-No. Ve, te espero en clase. – le respondió él.

Hermione dio media vuelta, subió las escaleras y le dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. Entró en la sala común. Se disponía a correr escaleras arriba, cuando en el segundo escalón se dio de bruces contra algo, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Tía Hermione!¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrón verduzco mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Perdona?- adquirió Hermione.

La chica la analizó con la mirada. Definitivamente era su tía. Las mismas facciones, la misma mirada. Pero definitivamente más bajita y más joven. Frunció el ceño. Su tía no le hubiera dicho "¿Perdona?" a su sobrina favorita.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Hermione.

-Soy Lily. ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo ella.

- Soy Hermione. Llegué aquí anoche, del el pasado. ¿Soy tu tía? En el presente, quiero decir.

Lily tragó saliva. Justo iba a abrir la boca para contestar cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió, y por él entró Rose.

-¡Lily! ¿Dónde estabas? No has bajado a desayunar, y… - paró en seco al ver a Hermione - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería subir a por mi pluma, pero me crucé con Lily en las escaleras, y…¿soy su tía?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza.

Rose miró enfadada a Lily. Ésta le devolvió una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? Me di de bruces contra ella y creí que era… Pero luego me fijé y era más joven y… - terminó balbuceando.

Rose suspiró.

-Hablaré contigo luego. – dijo dirigiendo a Lily una mirada penetrante. – Id vas dos a clase.

Hermione apretó los labios, pero se dio la vuelta, y salió de la sala común seguida por Lily. Caminaron a la clase de Encantamientos en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron entró en el aula de Encantamientos. Aunque faltaban solo cinco minutos para empezar la clase, el aula estaba llena de alumnos revoltosos corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiéndose y riendo. Ron examinó el aula en silencio desde la puerta. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la mata de pelo anaranjado que iba corriendo detrás de una chica rubia.

Cuando el portador del pelo anaranjado vio a Ron, se quedó clavado en el sitio, dejando escapar a la chica rubia. Ron descolgó la mandíbula. Parecía ver a su hermano gemelo inexistente. Aunque había algunos rasgos, como la nariz o la boca que eran diferentes, el chico pelirrojo era exactamente igual a él. Los mismos ojos azules, la misma sonrisa, el mismo rostro aniñado, la misma tonalidad de pelo…

Era un Weasley. No cabía duda. Un Weasley idéntico a él. Demasiada coincidencia.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Ron, que seguía clavado en el sitio, esperando la reacción de su clon.

Hugo suspiró. El parecido con su padre era innegable. Trató de reproducir mentalmente lo que le había dicho su hermana.

-Hugo Weasley. – respondió, mirando a su progenitor a los ojos – Uno de tus sobrinos.

Ron alzó la cabeza. Pestañeó varias veces, tratando de procesar la información. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero tú…Tú eres como yo.- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño – No. No me engañáis. Tú eres mi hijo. Eso es lo que me queríais esconder todos, ¿verdad?

Hugo suspiró, dándose por vencido. Le había dicho a su hermana lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, doña Rose Siempre-tengo-razón-Weasley, se había empeñado en que mintiera. ¿Creía que su padre era tonto o ciego?

-Se lo dije… pero no me hizo caso… -murmuró Hugo entre dientes. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con la de su padre, que le miraba confundido.

Hugo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar al ver a Hermione y a Lily cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Estudió la reacción de la castaña. Al verlo, por su rostro cruzó en reconocimiento, obviamente le había confundido con Ron. Después, la confusión de ver a Ron a espaldas de ella. Finalmente, parpadeó varias veces, y la sorpresa cruzó su cara, al mismo tiempo que Ron se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Hugo había tenido razón. El parecido era demasiado obvio. Y parecía que lo mismo pensaban sus padres.


	6. La carta

_Hola a todos ! Muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews (y a vuestras palabras de apoyo, que animan mucho), y también a las personas anónimas que me leen. Poco a poco la historia se irá aclarando, y las dudas también._

_En respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho **kisa kuchiky, **sobre si Lavender es madre soltera, ya que Penny lleva su apellido: esta parte de la trama se tratará más adelante en la historia, de momento no puedo adelantar nada sobre esta cuestión._

_No os aburro, y os dejo el capi siguiente. ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

El profesor Flitwick entró en el aula e intentó poner orden. Finalmente, todos los alumnos se sentaron de dos en dos. Ron y Hermione seguían en estado de shock por su reciente descubrimiento.

Flitwick se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Como ya estaréis al corriente todos, tenemos visita del pasado. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger . Se prohíbe a todos los alumnos darles información sobre su futuro, es decir, el presente.

Se oyeron murmullos esparcidos por la clase.

—¡Basta ya! Poneos en pareja para practicar el hechizo. ¡Eh! Las parejas las elijo yo.- añadió tras ver el revuelo que se había formado en la clase.- Catherine Freeman con Daniel Wood… Hugo Weasley con Lily Potter… -el profesor siguió poniendo la clase en parejas.

Ron miró a Hermione. De repente, había palidecido.

—¿Estás bien? — la pregunto.

—Si… Oye, Ron, ¿Lily en una Potter?

—Si, Albus me mencionó que tenía una hermana y un hermano. Supongo que es ella.

—Oh, de acuerdo. –contestó la castaña.

Hermione se sumió en sus pensamientos. De fondo, oía la voz del profesor murmurando nombres y apellidos.

Cuanto más encajaba todo, mas se mareaba ella. Lily era una Potter. Lily la había llamado "tía Hermione". Lily era la hija de Ginny. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… En el futuro, Hermione llevaría el apellido Weasley.

—Hermione, ¿seguro que estas bien? — insistió Ron.

—Solo un poco mareada…—contesto ella con la mirada perdida.

—Te acompaño a la enfermería — dijo él en tono cortante antes de darla tiempo a protestar.

Hermione se resignó y asintió. Vio como Ron se levantaba, iba hacia el profesor y le decía algo mientras gesticulaba. El profesor asintió y después siguió corrigiendo los fallos de los alumnos.

Ron volvió a su asiento y arrastró a Hermione fuera de la clase. Caminaron en silencio hacia la enfermería. De repente, los ojos de Ron se iluminaron en un arrebato de comprensión.

—Hermione, ¿sabes lo que me dijo Albus anoche? —dijo él alzando la mirada.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza.

—Mencionaron a Hugo. Yo no sabia quién era, y cuando lo pregunté…—hizo una pausa dramática—…me dijeron que era el hermano de Rose.

—¿Qué? Pero, entonces… Té eres el padre de Rose — concluyó ella.

—Eso parece —asintió Ron.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Estaba a punto de averiguar algo. Lo sentía. Como si lo estuviera rozando con la punta de los dedos. A cada cosa que descubrían, otra pieza encajaba. Y ella haría todo lo posible para averiguar qué escondían.

* * *

><p>Hermione suspiró mientras subía las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas. Madame Pomfrey, que seguía ejerciendo el cargo de enfermera, la había dicho que descansara el resto del día, y que los mareos probablemente se debían al estrés mental que había sufrido.<p>

Se envolvió en una manta y se tumbó en su cama, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, un ruido la arrancó de sus cavilaciones. Se levantó y vio que una lechuza parda estaba picoteando el cristal de la ventana. La abrió y la dejó pasar. Soltó el pergamino que tenía y echó a volar antes de que a Hermione le diera tiempo a hacer nada.

Miró el pergamino con curiosidad. En él se distinguían dos palabras: _Rose Weasley._

Hermione abrió los ojos y jadeó. Reconocía cada una de las letras. Era su caligrafía.

* * *

><p>Ron iba caminando por el largo pasillo. Había dejado a Hermione en la sala común, y ahora se dirigía a su siguiente clase: Pociones, compartida con Ravenclaw.<p>

Tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo. Probablemente, por eso no vio a la chica de tez morena y pero anaranjado oscuro, con la que chocó de frente, tirando al suelo los pergaminos que llevaba.

Ron murmuró una disculpa y se agachó para recoger el estropicio que había causado. La chica hizo lo mismo. Cuando se irguieron, la chica se le quedó mirando fijamente. En el segundo siguiente, ella lanzó un grito y tiró sin querer de nuevo los pergaminos por el suelo.

—¡Tío Ron! Fred me lo dijo esta mañana, pero no le creí. ¡Realmente eres tú! – chilló la chica.

—Eh… ¿te conozco? – preguntó Ron indeciso.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, soy Roxanne. Antes llegué tarde a clase y no te vi, pero Rachel me dijo que te había visto, aunque no la creí del todo. ¡Eres tú!

—¿Vas a 4º? – le preguntó él extrañado.

—¡Claro! Iba en camino a las mazmorras, pero recordé que me había olvidado de algo y quise volver a cogerlo… —dijo Roxanne con cara pensativa — Pero ahora no me acuerdo de qué fue lo que me olvidé – terminó frunciendo al ceño con cara de frustración.

Ron la miraba divertido. Era la misma cara que ponían los gemelos cuando les salía mal una broma.

—¿Vamos a clase? – sugirió él.

—Oh, sí.

* * *

><p>Con las manos temblorosas, Hermione cogió el pergamino. La carta iba dirigida a Rose. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era correcto. Pero aún así…<p>

Tomó aire y desenrolló el pergamino. En él estaban salpicadas _sus_ letras. Contó hasta 10 intentando calmarse. Finalmente, comenzó a leer.

_Querida Rose:_

_Esta mañana tu padre y yo recibimos tu carta._

_¿Cómo puede ser posible lo que nos has contado? Ninguno de los dos recordamos haber viajado al futuro hace 24 años._

_Por favor, Rose, ten cuidado de no revelar NADA sobre el presente. Si lo hicieras, el presente cambiaría de forma irrevocable. Quizás ni tú ni tu hermano estaríais aquí, quizás Voldemort habría ganado aquella guerra. Es esencial que no sepan nada._

_Confiamos en ti, cariño. Un beso,_

_Mamá._

Hermione dejó a un lado el pergamino y respiró agitadamente. Aquello no podía ser verdad. No había vivido ni 24 horas en aquel remoto futuro, y ya había averiguado todo lo que se supone que no debería saber. En 24 años, estaría casada con uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

><p>Rose anotaría aquel día como uno de los peores de su vida.<p>

Apenas había podido desayunar, ya que tuvo que explicarles a James y a Hugo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Le había dado instrucciones a su hermano sobre cómo actuar cuando se encontrara con su padre, y le había dicho a James que corriese la voz por toda la familia Weasley en Hogwarts. James se lo había dicho a todos, excepto a su hermana pequeña, que no había bajado de su cuarto.

Y cuando Rose subió a buscarla, se la encontró hablando con Hermione. Se le había escapado la palabra _tía_. Era cuestión de tiempo que ella atara cabos.

Después, había tenido una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la asignatura que menos le gustaba, compartida con los asquerosos Slytherin.

Para colmo, su prima Lucy le había dicho que, subiendo al aula de Adivinación, había visto a sus padres entrar a la torre de Griffindor, y después salir de la misma solo a Ron.

Después de aquello, Rose había aprovechado una de sus horas libres para ir hacia uno de los enormes ventanales para observar los jardines de Hogwarts e intentar tranquilizarse. Gracias a eso había visto cómo la lechuza de su madre, Casandra, se dirigía directamente hacia las ventanas de los cuartos de las chicas de Griffindor.

Y entonces, Rose se había sorprendido a sí misma corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos, rompiendo las reglas.

Y Rose podría haber apostado su ejemplar de _Runas Antiguas_ que había corrido lo más rápido que había podido.

Aun así, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vio a su madre, pálida, sosteniendo un pergamino, supo que había llegado tarde.

La chica de rizos castaños lentamente se dio la vuelta y miró a su hija.

—Rose… tú…

La aludida suspiró profundamente.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? — la preguntó.

Hermione asintió, sin poder articular una frase con sentido.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto me supera… Ven conmigo— le dijo a Hermione antes de cruzar la puerta y bajar a la sala común.

Hermione la siguió en silencio.

En la sala común se encontraban Albus, Scorius y Frank. Estos dos primeros jugaban al ajedrez, mientras que Frank seguía sus movimientos con atención. Aquella era una de las horas libres que tenían lo de 5º año. La mayoría de los alumnos salían a pasear y estudiar al aire libre; otros, se quedaban en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, su pequeña tradición era quedarse jugando al ajedrez.

—Albus, ¿sabes en qué clase están los de 4º? — preguntó la pelirroja.

—Creo que en Pociones, ¿por qué?

—Por nada— contestó Rose.

Albus le dirigió a Hermione una mirada interrogativa, a la que ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Rose la arrastró al pasillo y empezó a caminar ágilmente seguida de Hermione.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—A las mazmorras.

Cuando llegaron, Rose le dirigió a Hermione un escueto "_Espera aquí_". Entró en la clase, y unos dos minutos después salió con un Ron desconcertado.

—¿Por qué me has sacado de clase? Pociones con Slughorn es mucho más entretenida que con Snape.

—Vamos a hacerle una visita a McGonagall —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Porque a Hermione le apetecía meter las narices donde no la llaman— contestó bruscamente.

—¡Oye! Tenía derecho a saberlo— se defendió ella, frunciendo el ceño—¿Tú lo sabes? — se dirigió a Ron.

—No—contestó Rose, adelantándose a un Ron confundido—. Pero seguramente lo sabrá en breve.

Entre tanto, ya estaban ante las gárgolas de la oficina de McGonagall.

—"Urgencia" — dijo Rose.

Las gárgolas les dejaron pasar y los tres subieron por las escaleras de caracol, repitiendo la escena de la noche anterior. Solo que esta vez, se encontraron a la directora de espaldas, mirando por una de las ventanas del despacho.

En cuanto entraron, se dio la vuelta y arqueó las cejas interrogativamente.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó.

—Hermione lo sabe — contestó Rose.

La directora suspiró profundamente y miró a Hermione, pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al creer que una bruja tan inteligente pudiera pasar por alto hechos tan obvios.

—Siéntese y cuéntemelo todo.

Los tres muchachos obedecieron.

—Bueno — comenzó a relatar Rose—, Lily no bajó a desayunar esta mañana, por lo que no se enteró de lo de su viaje en el tiempo. Por eso, cuando vio a Hermione, se le escapó la palabra "tía". Esta mañana les escribí a mis padres. Vi la lechuza de mamá ir a mi cuarto, donde supe que estaba Hermione ya que Lucy me había dicho esta mañana que la había visto entrar a la torre de Griffindor…

—¿Lucy? — interrumpió Hermione —¿Tienes espías en todo Hogwarts para que vigilen cada cosa que hago? ¡Rose, soy tu…!

—Suficiente, señorita… Granger — la interrumpió la directora.

—Cuando llegué ella había leído la carta —acotó Rose.

El ceño fruncido de la profesora se profundizó.

—Muy bien. Rose, puedes contarles todo lo que quieran saber sobre su futuro. Pero con una condición. Quiero que sepan que haré esto con o sin su consentimiento, ya que ya sabéis demasiado. Solo creo que es más correcto que lo sepáis. El tiempo que dure vuestra estancia aquí, podréis saber sobre el futuro todo lo que queráis saber. Pero, al marcharos, os lanzaré el Obliviate. Volveréis a vuestro tiempo con la memoria borrada, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero, pensándolo un minuto, se dio cuenta de que era lo más racional en aquella situación. Lentamente, asintió.

—¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de su silla, seguida de los dos pelirrojos. Se despidieron de la directora y bajaron las escaleras de su despacho. Rose se les adelantó y se dio la vuelta, encarándolos.

—Si os vamos a explicar esto, será mejor explicároslo bien. Avisaré a toda la familia y nos reuniremos esta noche en la Sala de los Menesteres— suspiró—. Ahora será mejor que volváis a clase.


	7. Una reunión interesante

_Hola ! Gracias a todo el mundo que me ha dejado reviews, o ha añadido la historia a Alerta o Favoritos. _

_Os dejo el capítulo 7, espero que os guste..._**  
><strong>

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione dio las gracias al cielo por no tener a Ron en su clase de Aritmancia. Durante las últimas dos clases ella se había sentado los más lejos posible del pelirrojo, había rehuido su mirada y se había ido corriendo a su próxima clase cada vez que sonaba el timbre. Él por su lado la miraba con el ceño fruncido en las clases e intentaba alcanzarla cuando ella se iba corriendo para poder bombardearla a preguntas.

Hermione suspiró y recogió su libro y sus pergaminos salpicados de números. Los guardó en su mochila y caminó con tranquilidad hacia el pasillo. Era una de sus horas libres en las que los demás tenían Adivinación, por lo tanto Ron estaría en clase y no tendría que huir de él.

Salió al pasillo con la confianza de poder dejar las carreras y caminar con tranquilidad hacia su sala común.

Pero toda aquella confianza se esfumó al verle en el pasillo, recostado sobre la pared, esperándola. Hermione maldijo en un fuero interno. Tenía que haberse figurado que a él no le importaría saltarse una clase con tal de poder arrinconarla y sacarla el gran secreto que había averiguado ella antes que él.

Suspiró pesadamente y Ron alzó la cabeza. Era inevitable que se cruzaran .Había sido una estúpida al creer que podía huir de él. _Nadie huye de Ron Weasley, _pensó con amargura.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó ella encarándole.

—Saber lo que averiguaste. Tengo la ligera sensación de que también me incumbe — respondió él sarcástico.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Cualquier persona que hubiera estado atenta a su conversación con Rose y McGonagall podía haber sacado sus conclusiones. Cualquier persona, excepto Ronald Weasley.

—Si hubieras atendido a lo que dijo Rose ya lo sabrías. De todas formas, lo sabrás esta noche. No quiero ser yo la que te lo diga —añadió.

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Por fin, el pelirrojo se rindió y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿No tienes que irte a Adivinación? — le recordó ella.

—Em, esto… Sí, supongo. Nos vemos luego.

Hermione asintió y esperó a perder a Ron de vista para enterrar su rostro en sus manos. Estaba echa un lío. Un auténtico lío. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, sus sobrinos y sus propios hijos la ayudarían a aclararse.

No tenía ni idea de lo acontecido entre ella y su mejor amigo en el futuro. Aunque, si estaban casados y con dos hijos, no había salido tan mal, ¿no?

Caminó hacia la sala común de Griffindor y empezó a hacer los deberes de Aritmancia, reacia a dejarse llevar por su imaginación sobre cómo había acabado casada con su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Rose suspiró con pesar. Le había llevado un buen rato avisar a su hermano y a sus nueve primos restantes en Hogwarts sobre su reunión familiar esa noche. Louis había insistido en llamar a Victoire y Teddy, para que "la familia esté al completo". La pareja llegaría esta noche.<p>

El mensaje había sido claro para toda su familia: a las siete y media delante del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Había avisado a Ron y a Hermione también.

Ahora solo la quedaba esperar.

* * *

><p>Hermione miró su reloj. Las siete y cuarto. Caminó hasta el séptimo piso a paso rápido. Cuando se encontró a Barnabás el chiflado y vio el pasillo vacío eran y veinte. Había dejado a Ron en la sala común, que había alegado que saldría en diez minutos.<p>

Llevaba unos cinco minutos mirando la pared distraída, cuando dos pelirrojas hicieron acto de presencia por el extremo derecho del pasillo.

Las dos eran altas, pelirrojas y sus facciones eran idénticas. Sin embargo, ahí se acababa su parecido. Una llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw, el pelo le llegaba a la barbilla y llevaba unas gafas rectangulares. Le dio a Hermione una mirada de curiosidad y le sonrió vacilantemente. La chica a su lado era de Hufflepuff. Llevaba el pelo por los hombros y lució una cálida sonrisa al ver a su tía.

—Vaya, ¿somos las primeras en llegar? — dijo la chica de uniforme amarillo echando una mirada a su alrededor.

—Eh, creo que sí…— respondió Hermione dudosa —¿Quiénes sois?

—Oh, lo siento… — dijo la Ravenclaw avergonzada y le echó una mirada a su gemela — Yo soy Molly — añadió antes de estrecharla la mano.

—Y yo Lucy — dijo la Hufflepuff e imitó el gesto de su hermana.

Hermione les estrechó las manos con simpatía mientras intentaba ubicar los rostros de sus dos sobrinas entre los hermanos de la familia Weasley. Sin embargo, antes de detenerse a estudiarlas más detenidamente vio llegar a Ron y otra chica pelirroja de tez oscura, seguidos de una Rose estresada.

—¡Oh! Vosotras ya estáis aquí — dijo ella al ver a Hermione y las gemelas—. Bien. Victoire y Ted llegarán en unos diez minutos. Conociendo al resto de mis _superpuntuales_ y _encantadores _primos calculo que llegarán a la par que ellos dos, así que…

—Sí, vale, lo que tú digas — la interrumpió la chica pelirroja de ojos negros rodando cansinamente los ojos —. Soy Roxanne — dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Hermione Granger — contestó.

—Oh, venga, ya te conozco… Espera, ¿Granger? ¿Ese era tu apellido de soltera? — estalló en una sonora carcajada — Me resulta extraño que no seas…

—Roxanne, Ron aun no sabe la… — Rose se aclaró la garganta, pensando en la palabra adecuada — noticia. Quedamos en que se lo diríamos entre todos.

—Espera — intervino Molly — .¿Ellos no saben que…?

—No — la cortó Rose —. Bueno, Hermione se enteró por accidente.

A aquello le siguió un silencio tenso que Ron no se molestó por interrumpir con una de sus preguntas. Sabía que los Weasleys eran más tercos que una mula y que no soltarían ni media sílaba hasta que toda la familia se reuniera.

Por su gran suerte, aquello no tardó en producirse. En ese mismo momento aparecieron dos chicos de último año. El que primero hizo acto de presencia era castaño, con el pelo desordenado y gafas redondas. El chico que le siguió era moreno y desgarbado. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó la cara de los dos en cuanto vieron en la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Ni se os ocurra — dijo amenazante Lucy.

—¿Ni se nos ocurra qué? — preguntó el moreno con inocencia fingida — De verdad, primita, que malpensada eres…

—Solo queríamos saludar a nuestros tíos — acotó el castaño abriendo mucho los ojos

—¿Nuestros tíos? — adquirió Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo entenderás en pocos minutos — le tranquilizó Molly — Esos dos especímenes son James y Fred.

—Encantado — refunfuñó Ron.

Se volvieron a oír pasos en el pasillo. Se presentó Albus con una chica de último año. Su pelo era de un anaranjado muy claro y sus amables ojos eran de color azul, igual que su uniforme.

—¿Ha llegado ya Vicky? — preguntó ella.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

—Deben de estar al caer.

—¿Y tú eres…? — preguntó Ron.

—Dominique. Llámame Nickie — respondió.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Hugo y Lily. Saludaron a todo el mundo y se enfrascaron en una conversación con Roxanne sobre los T.I.M.O.S.

Los últimos tres miembros de la familia llegaron tres minutos después. Louis, un chico pelirrojo de ojos vivaces, seguido de Victoire, su hermana, y Teddy. Victoire era, a sus veinte años, alta, rubia y de ojos café. Ted Lupin llevaba el pelo de color turquesa y los ojos del color de la miel.

—Bien, ya estamos todos — Rose alzó la voz para acallar las conversaciones de sus primos.

Pasó tres veces delante de la pared y apareció una puerta. Caminó hacia ella vacilante y la abrió. La familia Weasley entró en la amplia sala, que incluía una confortable chimenea con varios sofás y sillones alrededor.

La familia se sentó en ellos y continuaron sus conversaciones. Rose se levantó e intentó acallarlos, sin ningún resultado. Finalmente, James se levantó y lanzó un fuerte silbido al aire.

—Gracias, James — le dijo la pelirroja —. Bien, supongo que ya sabéis por qué estamos aquí — se aclaró la garganta, incómoda —. ¿Voluntarios para darle la noticia a Ron? — adquirió en tono agudo.

A la pregunta de Rose siguió un silencio sepulcral que ni siquiera James o Fred se atrevieron a romper. Todos se miraron entre sí, incómodos.

—Vamos, Rosie, díselo tú. Al fin y al cabo tú eres su hija — dijo Ted.

La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada y tomó aire.

—Creo que deberíamos echarlo a suertes — dijo por fin.

Todos asintieron. Menos Roxanne, que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estáis siendo ridículos — afirmó—. No es tan difícil…

—¡¿Queréis soltarlo YA? — estalló Ron.

Rose respiró hondo y miró a sus primos en busca de ayuda. Casi todos miraron hacia otro lado. Estaba sola en esto, y lo sabía. Intentó tantear el terreno.

—Es obvio que yo soy tu hija, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien — Rose cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse —. Ella — señaló a Hermione — es mi madre.

La cara de Ron en aquel momento era un verdadero poema. Su mandíbula se descolgó exageradamente y abrió los ojos tanto que parecieron que iban a salírsele de las cuencas. Finalmente, se recompuso y cerró la boca firmemente.

—No puede ser. Tú eres mi hija.

—¿Hace falta que te explique que para tener hijos hacen falta DOS personas? — preguntó Fred burlón.

—Pero, yo… y ella… ¿en serio?

—¡Ey! — exclamó Hermione ofendida.

Ron enrojeció. Era imposible que aquello fuera una broma de mal gusto. Pero… ¿él y Hermione? Vale, admitía que a veces pensaba de ella de un modo no muy fraternal… pero de ahí a estar casados y con dos hijos…

—Lo siento, es decir… — tartamudeó él con las orejas enrojecidas — No me refería a eso. Pero entonces… ¿tú y Hugo sois nuestros hijos?

Rose asintió y miró a su hermano, que miraba la escena con interés.

—¿Y los demás? — preguntó Hermione señalando a sus primos.

—Muy bien, chicos, clasificaros de mayor a menor en función de vuestros padres — dijo Rose dirigiéndose a los demás.

Todo el mundo se levantó de su sofá y se cambió el sitio. Hermione y Ron quedaron de pie, de espaldas a la chimenea, ignorándose el uno al otro deliberadamente por la gran vergüenza que en ese instante les inundaba. Tras terminar de ordenarse y quedar en la posición correcta Hermione observó a los Weasleys. De izquierda a derecha, se habían colocado Ted, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus y Lily.

—Bueno — empezó hablando Teddy—, me llamo Ted Remus Lupin, metamorfomago, hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, ahijado de Harry Potter y futuro esposo de Victoire Weasley — añadió lo último con una sonrisa dedicada a la rubia —. Tengo 21 años y trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Estuve en Hufflepuff.

—¿Nymphadora? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño — No me suena.

—Ya, aun no la conoces. Pero la conocerás en menos de un año, si no me equivoco. La abuela dice que fue una mujer extraordinaria — contestó Ted.

Hermione y Ron asintieron. Teddy miró a Victoire, que tomó aire y empezó a hablar pausadamente.

—Victoire Weasley, hija de Bill Wealey y Fleur Delacour. Veinte años, trabajo de sanadora en San Mungo. Estuve en Griffindor.

—¿Fleur Delacour? — exclamó Ron — ¿La semi-veela que han elegido para representar Beuxbatons?

Victoire sonrió cálidamente.

—La misma. Se casará con tu hermano en tres años — respondió la rubia— . Ah, y un consejo… cuando le pidas ser su pareja en el baile, no se lo pidas a gritos.

Toda la familia estalló en una carcajada, menos Ron, que enrojeció exageradamente, y Hermione, que le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Dominique Weasley, hermana de Victoire, curso 7º en Ravenclaw.

—Louis Weasley, hermano de Nickie y Victoire, curso 6º en Hufflepuff.

—Molly Weasley, hija de Percy Weasley y Audrey Halliwell, curso 6º en Ravenclaw.

—Lucy Weasley, gemela de Molly, curso 6º en Hufflepuff.

—Fred Weasley, hijo de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson, curso 7º en Griffindor.

—¿¡Angelina Johnson! — exclamó Hermione, interrumpiendo el cántico de presentaciones.

—¿La cazadora de 6º año? —preguntó Ron.

—Exactamente — respondió Fred.

—Pero…

—Preguntas luego — intervino Rose —. ¿Roxy?

—Roxanne Weasley, hermana de Fred, curso 4º en Griffindor.

—A mí y a Hugo casi mejor saltarnos, ¿verdad? — dijo Rose.

Ron y Hermione asintieron y desviaron la mirada.

—James Sirius Potter, hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, capitán del equipo de Griffindor, rompecorazones profesional, 7º curso en Griffindor.

A su lado, Albus puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

—Albus Severus Potter, hermano del Arrogante, 5º curso en Griffindor.

—Lily Luna Potter, hermana de Albus y James, 4º curso de Griffindor.

Rose se aclaró la garganta y alzó la voz.

—¿Preguntas? — dijo mirando alternativamente a sus padres.

—Esto… — Ron se rascó la cabeza, incómodo — ¿Cómo… yo y ella….? — le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Hermione— Oh, ya sabes a qué me refiero…

—¿Quién se lo explica? — preguntó Rose mirando a sus primos. Como había ocurrido ya antes, cada uno miró hacia otro lado — Oh, no. Ni se os ocurra. Ya les solté yo la bomba, ahora le toca a otro.

—A ver —James se levantó y se aclaró la garganta — ya que ninguno de los aquí presentes es un verdadero Griffindor, con dos pares de…

—¡James! — le regañó Dominique — A ver, todo empezó en cuarto. Ron se puso celoso de Viktor. En sexto, Hermione se puso celosa de Lavender. Un año después, os dejasteis de tonterías y os besasteis en medio de la batalla. Cinco años después os casasteis y en un año nació Rose. Después vino Hugo. ¿Veis como no era tan difícil? — se dirigió a sus primos.

—Se nos está haciendo tarde — murmuró Ted —. Encantado de haberos conocido.

—Sois monísimos — dijo Victoire —. Es una pena que os tengan que borrar la memoria. ¿Vendréis a casa por Navidad, no?

—Eh, esto…no se… — balbuceó Ron.

—Ya se hablará, Vic. Tengo que consultarlo con McGonagall — respondió Rose.

—Bien — les sonrió la rubia —. Encantada.

Todos murmuraron palabras de despedida y la pareja salió de la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos nosotros también si no queremos tener problemas con Filch— dijo Molly.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y se fueron yendo a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ron y Hermione evitaron su mirada durante el trayecto y se despidieron con un incómodo "buenas noches" antes de subir a sus dormitorios, aunque los dos sabían perfectamente que ninguno pegaría ojo aquella noche.


	8. Una historia y una advertencia

_Hola! Gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, me animan muchísimo a escribir. Creo que en este capítulo mi imaginación se disparó, es algo más largo que los anteriores. Gracias por vuestras sugerencias, las he tenido en cuenta. _

_No me enrollo más y os dejo el siguiente capi, espero que os guste. Y si os gusta, ya sabéis, reviews ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Hermione dio la décimo-quinta vuelta en la cama y suspiró pesadamente. Eran las tres de la madrugada, pero ella no lograba conciliar el sueño. Una parte de su mente repetía una y otra vez la reunión Weasley que había presenciado, y el hecho de que en un futuro se case con su mejor amigo. Ella lo tenía muy claro: no sentía lo mismo por Harry que por Ron.

A la décimo-sexta vuelta resopló y se quitó la colcha de encima de un manotazo. Se enfundó sus pantuflas y cruzó de puntillas la habitación. Miró a sus compañeras de cuarto. Todas dormían profundamente. Contempló la cara de su hija y lanzó un suspiro. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se escabulló hacia la sala común.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y clavó la vista en el crepitante fuego de la chimenea. Pasaron cinco silencioso minutos, hasta que se oyó el crujido del agujero del retrato, que dejó a la vista a un pelirrojo en pijama, con un vaso de leche en la mano.

—¿Ron? — adquirió Hermione extrañada.

—Eh, sí… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él.

—Debería de preguntarte lo mismo.

—Bueno, eh… No podía dormir y bajé a las cocinas a por leche. ¿Quieres? — Hermione negó con la cabeza declinando la oferta — ¿Tú?

—Yo, bueno, no podía dormir y… bajé aquí a pensar.

Ron asintió y caminó hacia Hermione. Dejó el vaso de leche en la mesilla que había al lado y se sentó al lado de la castaña en el sofá. Cogió una manta que descansaba en el apoyabrazos y envolvió a Hermione y a sí mismo con ella.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me había imaginado nada así… — soltó Ron de repente.

—Yo sí.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó él extrañado.

Hermione sonrió con melancolía.

—Que cada vez que miraba hacia el futuro y me preguntaba cómo sería, siempre te he visto a ti. Llámalo intuición. Siempre, fuera cual fuera la alternativa, estuviera Voldemort derrotado o no, estuviera yo viva o muerta… Siempre estabas tú. No me podía imaginar un futuro sin ti a mi lado.

Ron parpadeó compulsivamente y enrojeció.

—No tenía ni idea de eso.

—No te das cuenta ni de la mitad de cosas que pasan a tu alrededor, Ron. ¿Cómo suponer que te darías cuenta de eso?

—Lo siento.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sientas. Así eres tú. Y aunque seas un inconsciente… eres _mí_ inconsciente.

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Ron y sus orejas se tornaron ligeramente rosáceas.

Compartieron otro silencio más mientras Ron envolvía con un brazo a Hermione y esta se apoyaba en su pecho.

—Oye, Hermione… Esto nunca se me ha dado bien.

—Lo sé.

—Sólo quería decirte que… tenemos dos hijos estupendos. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha pasado, pero…

Hermione se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique?

Ron lanzó una carcajada.

—No me refería a ellos. Me refería a que no sé cómo tú y yo hemos terminado casados. Quizás haya sido por una milagro divino, o quizá yo te obligué a que caminaras hasta el altar a punta de pistola. No sé cómo tuve tanta suerte de terminar contigo — su mirada se paseó por la sala común, estaba realmente incómodo —. No sé cómo pudiste elegirme a mí teniendo a Harry, "el niño que vivió", o a Fred o George, los graciosos. Realmente no sé cómo tuve tanta suerte.

Hermione suspiró cansinamente y lo miró con aprensión.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar que eres inferior a los demás? Eres Ronald Weasley, y me gustas. Me gustan tus ojos azules y tu pelo me vuelve loca. Eres el único que logra sacarme una sonrisa en los malos momentos. Y aunque a veces me saques de quicio, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo. No te menosprecies.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y sus orejas se tornaron de un rojo brillante.

—Eres increíble. Es irónico que haya tenido que viajar al futuro para apreciarlo… — tomó aire precipitadamente — Te quiero.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sin palabras.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—Bueno, yo también… ya sabes… te quiero.

—Y ya que nos queremos… ¿Por qué no salimos juntos? Así vemos que tal va la vida de casados…

Hermione se carcajeó débilmente.

—Encantada.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso es un por supuesto.

Hermione le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y Ron la envolvió mas fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—No sé cómo no me di cuenta que eras la madre de Rose. Sois clavaditas.

—Si sólo ha sacado mis ojos y mis rizos, no había forma de saberlo.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—No es solo eso. Hacéis los mismos gestos, usáis el mismo tono de voz irritante… ¡hasta fruncís el ceño de la misma manera! Y ella es Prefecta… me apuesto lo que sea a que el año que viene te hacen Prefecta a ti también.

Hermione se giró para verle mejor la cara.

—Mi voz no es irritante.

Ron se rió entre dientes y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que tú digas. No me apetece discutir contigo.

Hermione agarró un cojín que había al lado y se lo tiró a la cara.

—¡Ey! Eso no vale…

Ron se abalanzó sobre Hermione como un oso y se puso a hacerle una ronda de cosquillas despiadadas.

—¡Para! —gritaba ahogadamente ella, mientras se doblaba de la risa.

Ron la dejó un momento de tregua. Los dos estaban jadeando. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y de repente se pusieron serios.

—Esto… mejor nos acostamos, ¿verdad? — dijo Ron — O sea, me refiero a cada uno en su propia cama —añadió.

Hermione lanzó una sonrisita nerviosa.

—Sí, claro… ¿cómo sino?

—Pues…

—Era una pregunta retórica — le fulminó ella con la mirada.

—Ah.

—Bueno… buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Se levantaron del sofá y cada uno caminó hacia sus correspondientes escaleras.

—¡Hermione!

Ella deshizo sus pasos y miró al pelirrojo interrogativamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que duermas bien —le sonrió él.

Hermione se rió silenciosamente.

—Igualmente.

Cada uno subió a su habitación, y así, por fin, los dos lograron conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo. Por su mente desfilaban imágenes de la noche anterior, compartida con Ron en la sala común. Estaban saliendo. Aquello era real, estaba segura.<p>

Oyó el sonido del agua en el baño y vio el bulto envuelto en mantas de la cama de en frente.

El sonido del agua se apagó, y poco después del baño salió Elena, con su pelo castaño perfectamente alisado y seco y el uniforme puesto. Cogió su mochila, que descansaba a un lado del baúl y se giró hacia Hermione.

—Rose me ha dicho que te diga que vamos a pasar el día en la biblioteca. Pásate luego si quieres. Ah, es bastante tarde, ya han quitado el desayuno, si quieres comer baja a las cocinas.

Hermione asintió y Elena salió de la habitación. Miró su reloj. ¡Eran las once! Era lo más tarde que se había levantado ella un sábado. Se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño a asearse. Pero fue interrumpida por un grito que provenía de la habitación.

Alarmada, corrió hacia el cuarto. Penélope estaba chillando con una expresión de terror en su cara, dormida. Hermione se acercó hasta ella y la sacudió, hasta que la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sentada en la cama, jadeando.

—¿¡Estás bien? — preguntó Hermione en voz de grito.

—Sí, sólo ha sido una pesadilla… Lo siento, ¿te he asustado?

—Por supuesto que me has asustado. Estaba lavándome la cara, y te has puesto a chillar como una histérica.

—Lo siento, es que… Es una y otra vez la misma pesadilla… —los ojos de Penélope se llenaron de lágrimas y ella bajó la mirada.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Hermione.

Penny tomó aire precipitadamente y asintió. Miró a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué me apellido Brown? ¿Por qué llevo el apellido de mi madre? Supongo que sí, pero eres demasiado educada para preguntarlo…

Mi madre tenía 24 años. Estaba promedita con un mago de familia respetable, un matrimonio concertado, por supuesto. Aunque la guerra estuviera acabada, los prejuicios de algunas familias seguían presentes. En dos meses iba a ser la boda, mi madre sería rica y tendría todo lo que una chica desearía. Pero un día, se metió en un callejón oscuro, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba sola. Otro mago se acercó por el otro extremo de la calle y la desarmó. Él… él la… violó.

Ella le denunció, y por lo que se, él se sigue pudriendo en Azkabán. Tú ayudaste a mi madre en el caso, y gracias a eso ahora tiene una larga condena. Pero en aquel entonces, su prometido renunció a ella, y su familia la abandonó por aquella "gran deshonra". Ella se quedó en la calle… buscó un apartamento muggle y encontró trabajo. Me cuidó y me dio su cariño desde mi nacimiento, y salió adelante sola. No conozco ni a mi padre ni a mis abuelos. Ni falta que me hace.

Pero antes de que lo condenaran, mi padre prometió que volvería y se vengaría de ella, y de mí. Maldito psicópata. Cada noche tengo la misma pesadilla: él vuelve y se venga de nosotras.

Penélope estaba temblando entera mientras relataba la historia, y al acabarla, miró a Hermione con sus ojos azul cristalino.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Por Merlín, Penny… Lo siento mucho, yo no tenía ni idea de que a Lavender la fuera a pasar eso y… Igual al volver al pasado puedo evitarlo.

Penélope sacudió la cabeza y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Te borrarán la memoria. Y además, así debe de ser. Ella ahora está feliz, conmigo. Sufrió mucho, pero… salió adelante. Tú y ella no os llevabais muy bien en Hogwarts, sobre todo en los últimos años… Pero la defendiste en el juicio, y ella te está muy agradecida por eso.

Hermione asintió pensativa.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo por el lago? Para despejarte y eso —propuso Hermione.

Penny le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y empezó a hacer la cama.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Dúchate y baja a comer algo. Rose y Elena probablemente estén en la biblioteca, como todos los sábados. Yo me vestiré… e iré a dar una vuelta.

—Oye, si ves a Ron, dile que le espero en la sala común ,¿ vale?

Penny asintió y siguió a la labor de hacer su cama. Hermione miró por última vez a su compañera de cuarto antes de volver a meterse en el baño, pensando en el gran cambio que daría la vida de Lavender dentro de 10 años. De ser una mimada niña rica, pasaría a ser una madre soltera abandonada por su familia. Tomó aire, y se prometió a sí misma defender a Lavender en el juicio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

><p>Ron caminaba al lado de Scorpius a la orilla del lago.<p>

—¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? —preguntó el rubio.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada y arrastrando las palabras dijo:

—Te oí hablar esta mañana con Albus.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula se desencajó. Sabía lo que significaba eso.

—Te juro que no me refería a ella, yo…

—¿Cuántas chicas pelirrojas de nombre Rose hay en Hogwarts?

Malfoy tragó saliva y palideció.

—Te juro que no quería decir eso…

*_Flachback_*

—Joder, Albus, ¿viste la blusa que llevó ayer Rose? Tan ajustadita y tan…

—Joder, Scor, córtate, que es mi prima.

—Pues eso mismo, deberías ayudarme. Con ese pelo rojo y esos rizos… Ayer oí a McLaggen decirle al mayor de los Wood que estaba por pedirla salir… Te juro que como se acerque más de un centímetro a mi pelirroja acabará en la enfermería…

En ese momento Ron irrumpió en la habitación y los chicos callaron súbitamente. Lo que los dos no sabían, era que el lo había oído todo desde la puerta del baño.

*_Fin Flachback*_

—Escúchame bien, hijo del gran hurón botador: como te acerques a mi hija, me aseguraré de que la noble familia Malfoy no tenga descendencia. En otras palabras, por si no lo has pillado, te cortaré los…

—¡Ron! — le llamó Penny y se acercó hacia ellos — Hermione me dijo que te dijera que te esperaba en la sala común — al no recibir respuesta, se fijó en la tensión que había en el ambiente entre los dos chicos — ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, las cosas han quedado claras, ¿verdad, Scorpius?

El rubio tragó dificultosamente.

—Sí, muy claras.

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

—Me alegro que entendieras el mensaje.

Penny frunció el ceño y miró a uno y a otro alternativamente.

—No sé lo que ha pasado aquí, pero espero que lo hayáis aclarado. Ron, Hermione te espera en la sala común. Y Scorpius, Rose, Albus y Elena están en la biblioteca, ¿no piensas ir?

El aludido le dedicó una mirada a Ron, que fue respondida por una de advertencia por parte del pelirrojo.

—Es que no me encuentro muy bien… creo que me quedaré en mi dormitorio.

—Bien. Me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí. Os veo luego.


	9. Besos inesperados

_No me matéis, por favor... Siento muchísimo haber actualizado taan tarde, pero es que estaba liada con los exámenes. Siento también la corta extensión de este capítulo, prometo que el próximo será más largo._

_Aprovecho para hacer publicidad. Si os gustan las historias de incesto y Femslash, nada mejor que mi nuevo fic, All the things she said, historia entre nuestras Lucy y Dominique Weasley._

_Bueno, espero que os guste. Y dejad reviews!_

* * *

><p>Scorpius entró en su cuarto pensando en su miserable existencia. Desde que tenía uso de memoria le gustaba Rose, pero la pelirroja se había empeñado en ignorarle los primeros 3 años en Hogwarts. Pero a finales de 3º, él la había salvado de los tentáculos del calamar gigante… y digamos que eso ayuda a crear lazos entre las personas. A partir de ese momento, Albus, Rose y Scorpius habían sido los mejores amigos, inseparables. Y Scorpius se había propuesto hechizar sin varita a la pelirroja ese año. Pero, cómo no, aparece su padre del pasado para amenazarle por si acaso se le ocurre demostrar que es un Griffindor y decirle a Rose que le gusta desde que la vio en el andén 9 ¾.<p>

Mientras Scorpius se dedicaba a hacer la cama, oyó un ruido a su espalda. No le prestó atención al creer que se trataba de Frank. Sin embargo, una voz femenina le sobresaltó.

—¿Estás bien?

El rubio se giró y se encontró a Rose indecisa en el marco de la puerta. Frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

—Claro. ¿Por qué?

Rose arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—No sé, me ha dicho Penélope que no venías a la biblioteca porque no te sentías bien.

_Mierda, no me acordé de eso._

—Eh, sí… lo que pasa es que ya me he despejado un poco.

—Mientes.

Scorpius suspiró y dejó un lado el lío de mantas en el que estaba sometida su cama. ¿Cómo podía leer tan claramente a través de él?

—¿Por qué has dado una escusa barata?

—Bueno, verás…No le caigo muy bien a tu padre, y me dijo que como me acercara a ti…

—¿Te acercaras a mí?

—Bueno, ya sabes…

Rose entornó los ojos al ver por dónde iba la cosa. Así que…Scorpius se quería acercar a ella…

_Interesante, _pensó mientras seguía mirándole con la misma mirada pensativa y se acercaba a él con paso decidido.

* * *

><p>Hugo salió de su cuarto. Maldita Herbología. Seguro que Frank sabía las propiedades curativas de la mandrágora. Al fin y al cabo, su padre era el profesor, ¿no? Hugo caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de los chicos de 5º, y sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta de un tirón. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada, nada.<p>

Frank no estaba allí, desde luego. Pero sí Scorpius. Y su hermana. Metiéndose la lengua hasta más allá de la campanilla.

Al entrar Hugo, los dos se giraron de golpe y su hermana, al identificarle, le miró con una expresión de terror inexplicable.

—Hugo. Hugo, no, por favor….

Pero antes de que terminara la frase el pelirrojo ya había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo.

* * *

><p>Ron entró en la sala común y paseó la vista por los sofás hasta dar con el pelo rizado y esponjoso de Hermione, que leía un libro distraída.<p>

Se sentó a su lado, ella levantó la vista y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Dejó el libro un lado y se giró hacia él.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué me has llamado?

Ella cogió el libro y lo movió delante de su cara.

—Para estudiar.

La cara de Ron quedó descompuesta de tal forma al oír aquello que Hermione no pudo aguantar más la risa y estalló en carcajadas.

—Era broma.

—Ah — se relajó él —. ¿Y para qué me has llamado?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Pues… no lo sé. Supongo que me apetecía estar contigo.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa endiablada.

—¿Así que estar conmigo, no?

Se acercaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que sus labios se rozaron y miles de corrientes eléctricas les recorrieron de pies a cabeza, bloqueando todos sus sentidos. No podían ver ni oír. Sólo sentir.

Quizás por eso no oyeron cómo los apresurados pasos que bajaban las escaleras cesaron de pronto al verlos.

Hugo se había parado al pie de las escaleras, estupefacto ante la escena. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿No se suponía que sus padres aún no estaban juntos a los 14 años?

Ron y Hermione, por su parte, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver cómo Hugo había llegado sin que se dieran cuenta y les había pillado in fraganti.

Antes de poder decir nada, Hugo echó a correr hacia el retrato y salió al pasillo.

—¡Hugo! —gritó Hermione ahogadamente.

Hugo, por su parte, se dirigía directamente hacia la biblioteca. Divisó a Roxanne entre las mesas y se sentó con ella.

—¿No estudias para el examen del miércoles? — le preguntó.

Hugo sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Les he visto. Vamos, que les había visto antes, pero tienen mi edad y es tan confuso verlos juntos, y por otra parte está mi descontrolada hermana, y…

—¡Hugo! Toma aire. ¿De qué hablas?

—Hermione y Ron. Están juntos.

—¿¡Qué! ¡Notición! Y parecían tímidos — dijo la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo.

Hugo sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la silla dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca. Pero se encontró a Albus en la sección de Transformaciones y se le acercó.

—Oye, Albus…

—Dime, enano.

Hugo se acercó más a su primo y se susurró al oído:

—Dile a tu amigo que mantenga las garras lejos de mi hermana. La próxima vez se lo diré a papá y pobre de ella.

—¿Qué…?

—Scorpius. Sólo díselo.

* * *

><p>Roxanne corrió entre las mesas arriesgándose a ganarse una charla de la bibliotecaria sobre las normas de la biblioteca.<p>

Encontró a su hermano en una de las últimas mesas del fondo, dormido sobre un libro, por supuesto.

—¡Freeed! ¡Fred! ¡Fred! ¿A que no adivinas qué?

—Maldita pulga pelirroja… —murmuró entre dientes, adormilado — ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Hugo ha visto a Ron y Hermione dándose el lote en la sala común!

—¿Qué? — estalló en carcajadas el moreno.

—Fred, ¿te has vuelto a quedar dormido? — preguntó Dominique, que venía cargando un montón de libros seguida de James.

—Un poco. Pero da igual. ¡Hugo ha visto a tus tíos dándose el lote en la sala común!

—¿En serio? — dijo James — ¿Ron el patoso y Hermione la tímida de 14 años?

Dominique echó hacia atrás su pelo anaranjado y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que viajar al futuro y ver a sus hijos les hizo reaccionar, ¿no?

—Supongo.

James y Dominique intercambiaron una mirada que no fue advertida por Fred, pero quedó flotando en el aire como un suspiro a la deriva.

James resopló y se frotó las manos con malicia.

—Bueno, ya que estamos… ¿por qué no les damos la noticia nosotros a nuestros queridos tíos?

—¿A tío Ron y tía Hermione? — preguntó Dominique.

—Claro. Fred, escribe tú, yo tengo las manos molidas de tanto copiar apuntes.

—¡Eh! Que yo también he estado…

—Tu estabas durmiendo, Fred — le cortó Dominique fulminándole con la mirada.

—Vaaale. ¿Qué escribo? — preguntó cogiendo un pergamino y una pluma.

—A ver, te dicto… —James entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

_Estimados tíos,_

_Estoy contento de comunicarles, que vuestros clones Ron y Hermione, de 14 y 15 años respectivamente, han sido hallados en la sala común de nuestra estimada casa Griffindor dándose el lote por vuestro hijo Hugo Weasley. Controlad vuestras hormonas, muchachos, o me veré obligado a quitarles puntos por escándalo en sitios públicos._

_Atentamente, vuestro sobrino favorito,_

_James Sirius Potter_


	10. Recuerdos del pasado

Hola_ a todos! Sé que merezco se horriblemente torturada hasta la muerte lenta y dolorosa por no actualizar en todo el verano. Pero como pasa siempre, sobra de tiempo, falta de inspiración. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 10, con un recuerdo de Ron y Hermione. Espero que os guste :) Muchas gracias a las personas que han añadido el fic a alertas o favoritos, y miles de gracias más por quieres han dejado reviews! Saludos ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

El aire otoñal se respiraba en Godric's Hollow. La casa de los Weasley Granger estaba iluminada y en la cocina se oían los alegres chisporroteos de la sartén. Ron silbaba amenamente mientras revolvía las verduras y pensaba en su esposa.

Aquel día, en un arrebato romántico, Ron había cogido el día libre con el fin de preparar una cena romántica y sorprender a Hermione agradablemente. Un picoteo en la ventana interrumpió su silbido. Éste se giró para abrir la ventana y dejar pasar una lechuza parda que llevaba un pergamino atado a la pata. No había llegado siquiera a abrirlo cuando se oyó el típico sonido de la chimenea al llegar alguien por red Flu. Aterrado, corrió hacia la chimenea.

Y pasó exactamente lo que temía: Hermione llegó a casa más temprano de lo que debería.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fue un día tranquilo y salí temprano… ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

Ron se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Bueno; me tomé el día libre. La cena aún no está lista, has llegado temprano.

Hermione se sorprendió y le sonrió con ternura. Realmente no se esperaba eso de él.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella señalando al pergamino que Ron tenía en la mano.

—Oh, me lo acaba de traer una lechuza. No sé qué será.

Ron abrió la carta y la leyó con Hermione.

_Estimados tíos,_

_Estoy contento de comunicarles, que vuestros clones Ron y Hermione, de 14 y 15 años respectivamente, han sido hallados en la sala común de nuestra estimada casa Griffyndor dándose el lote por vuestro hijo Hugo Weasley. Controlad vuestras hormonas, muchachos, o me veré obligado a quitarles puntos por escándalo en sitios públicos._

_Atentamente, vuestro sobrino favorito,_

_James Sirius Potter_

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

—Parece que una carta de James…

—Aunque no lo creas, Ron, ya había llegado a esa conclusión. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Entre tú y yo no había nada a los 14 años.

—Tienes razón, nuestro primer beso fue a los 17.

—Espera un momento… ¡claro!

—Odio cuando haces eso.

Hermione se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ron, ¿recuerdas la vidente?

—¿Qué vidente? Oh, sí, la vidente… espera, ¿qué vidente?

La castaña rodó los ojos.

—La vidente que visitamos antes de nuestra boda, Ronald.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿No te acuerdas…?

* * *

><p>La primavera estaba en su auge cuando Ron y Hermione cruzaron a paso vacilante el callejón Diagon. Finalmente, pararon delante de una tienda cuyo cartel rezaba "Vea su futuro. Clarividente Roxana".<p>

—Ron, ¿realmente es necesario hacer esto?

—Oh, venga, ya lo hablamos. Mamá insistió en que era la tradición.

—Pues mis padres llevan 40 años de feliz matrimonio sin haber asistido a ninguna "Clarividente Roxana" antes de su boda.

—Pero ellos son muggles. Venga, Hermione, para mamá es importante. Según la tradición esa mujer dirá si nuestro matrimonio será próspero o no.

—O sea —alzó las cejas Hermione —, que si esa mujer te dice que nuestro matrimonio fracasará, ¿me dejarás y no habrá boda?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Además, a todas las parejas les dice que serán felices.

—¡Pero no todas lo son! ¿Lo ves? ¡Es una estafadora!

—Ya lo sé, ¿vale? Es una tradición estúpida. Pero por favor… hazlo por mi y por el bien de tu suegra…— empezó él poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Odio cuando haces eso— dijo ella fulminándole con la mirada— ¿Pelirrojos primero? — añadió señalando la puerta.

Una sonrisa infantil iluminó la cara de Ron al ver su propósito cumplido. Besó en la mejilla a Hermione antes de entrar felizmente en la tienda.

El interior de la tiendecita era pequeño y acogedor. Se respiraba el aroma del incienso y en las estanterías reposaban objetos de todo tipo: barajas de tarot, libros sobre el significado de los sueños, tazas de café y distintos tipos de dados. A la derecha había un sofá, una mesita con una bola de cristal encima y un sillón de aspecto cómodo.

Allí les esperaba una mujer de mediana edad, de piel morena y grandes ojos azules que contrastaban con el negro azabache de su pelo. Dejó relucir sus blancos dientes y les señaló amablemente hacia el sofá.

—Buenas tardes —dijo ella invitándoles con la mirada a adentrarse sin miedo en la estancia —. Siéntense, por favor.

Hermione tomó asiento enfurruñada y Ron se sentó a su lado. La mujer tomó asiento en el sillón en frente suya y les miró con tranquilidad.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

—Nos casamos el mes que viene —respondió Ron.

—Oh, una consulta prematrimonial… Veamos…— dijo ella alegremente mirándoles y después centrándose en la bola de cristal. Sus ojos de perdieron entre la niebla de la esfera por unos segundos, para regresar y fijar su mirada en sus clientes de nuevo— Os disteis juntos vuestro primer beso, ¿me equivoco?

—Eh, en realidad sí…— respondió con incomodidad el pelirrojo.

—No puede ser. Os estoy viendo— sus ojos volvieron a la bola de cristal.

—Pues se equivoca. Éste besó primero a Lavender Brown— dijo Hermione con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

—¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Os veo! Estáis en una sala decorada con rojo y dorado, en un sofá, en frente de una chimenea…

—Eso es la sala común de Gryffindor— dijo extrañado Ron mirando a Hermione.

—¿Está la sala destrozada o algo parecido? — dijo ella.

—No, está en perfecto estado.

—Pues siento decepcionarla, pero tiene que ir a que la revisen el tercer ojo. Nuestro primer beso fue en los pasillos de Hogwarts, durante la Guerra, a los 17. Debería avergonzarse de quitarle a la gente el dinero de esta forma. Estafadora.

Acto seguido Hermione se levantó del sofá y salió de la tiendecita con aire indignado, dejando a un Ron rojo de la vergüenza dentro.

—Ehh… no la tenga en cuenta, nunca la gustó la adivinación…

—No se preocupe por eso. Pero lo que le he dicho es cierto. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

—Ya, bueno… no encuentro explicación a eso. Lo que le ha dicho era verdad. ¿No puede haber visto a nuestras vidas pasadas o algo así?

—En absoluto. Eráis vosotros, estoy segura.

—Tome — le dijo él alargando la mano para dejar en la mesilla dos galeones.

—No puedo aceptar eso —dijo ella devolviéndole las monedas de oro—. Vendrá a pagarme cuando descubra que mi visión ha sido correcta.

Ron sonrió y se ajustó la bufanda antes de salir a la calle y reunirse con Hermione, que le soltó un largo discurso sobre esa ciencia inexacta y sin ningún sentido, llamada Adivinación.

—¿Qué te ha dicho cuando he salido?

—No me ha dejado pagarla, ha dicho que lo haga en cuanto nos demos cuenta de que su visión era real.

—¡Já! ¡Si algún día pasa eso yo misma le daré 10 galeones!

* * *

><p>—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ella tenía razón! —exclamó Hermione con los ojos desorbitados en una expresión de sorpresa. Pero su mirada se tornó en una fulminante tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que Ron se desternillaba en frente suya.<p>

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Señores y señoras, ha llegado el día en el que Hermione Granger ha admitido no tener razón!

—Ja-ja, Ron. Me parto. Venga que se te quema la cena.

—¡Me dijiste que si eso pasaba tú misma volverías y la darías 10 galeones!

—Oh, venga, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no se acordará de nosotros…

—Hermione.

—Vaaale. Mañana si tengo tiempo me pasaré por la dichosa tienda, ¿contento?

—Más que contento —dijo él con una sonrisa antes de plantarle un beso en los labios e ir corriendo a la cocina. Se había olvidado completamente del pastel que estaba en el horno.


End file.
